Mauvais timing
by Gunzy
Summary: Alors qu'Alby et Newt prenaient du bon temps ensembles, Thomas eut la mauvaise idée de passer par là. [Alby/Newt] OS


_Bonjour,_

_Après avoir vu le film, j'ai immédiatement acheté le livre que j'ai complètement dévoré et tout juste terminé hier soir dans la nuit. Ce livre est vraiment une petite merveille. La chose qui m'a le plus sauté aux yeux, c'est la relation entre Alby et Newt. J'avais vraiment l'impression de voir un couple! Et du coup je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pondre ce petit OS._

_Disclaimer : The Maze Runner est la propriété de James Dashner (Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurai gardé certains personnages en vie. La vie est tellement injuste!)_

_Pairing : Alby/Newt_

_Rating : T_

_Résumé : Alors qu'Alby et Newt prenaient du bon temps ensembles, Thomas eut la mauvaise idée de passer par là._

* * *

\- Enfin seuls !

Fit Alby une fois la porte d'une des chambres de la ferme refermée derrière lui, avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Newt. Ce dernier sourit devant l'empressement de son ami qui avait toujours grandement manqué de patience. Répondant au baiser fougueux, il encercla la nuque de ses bras pour rapprocher encore plus qu'il n'était possible leur bouche. Alby posa ses mains puissantes sur les hanches du blond et le poussa petit à petit vers le lit jusqu'à que ce dernier chute dessus. Il fut lui aussi entraîné, atterrissant entre les jambes de Newt qui les écarta un peu plus pour lui laisser la place de s'installer convenablement. Se penchant vers le corps alanguit sous lui, le brun partit à l'exploration du cou blanc pour le parsemer de baisers qui fit soupirer d'aise sa victime. Savourant cette douce attention, Newt en profita pour passer ses mains sous le haut de son ami pour caresser la peau sombre, ainsi que les muscles saillant qu'il pouvait sentir sous le toucher de ses doigts. Voulant en effleurer plus, il souleva le vêtement devenu gênant, par dessus la tête d'Alby qui leva les bras pour permettre au blond de le lui enlever plus facilement. Une fois torse nu, Newt put admirer à loisir le corps musclé se trouvant devant lui, le trouvant magnifique. Le jeune homme à la peau sombre abandonna le cou qu'il maltraitait affectueusement, pour poser ses yeux sur la chemise se trouvant sous lui. De ses mains, il attrapa chaque pans et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque faisant sauter au passage les boutons. Encore des boutons à recoudre se fit la réflexion Newt en regardant les petits ronds roulés sur le sol.

\- Impatient ? Fit le blond amusé.

\- Toujours, quand ça te concerne, grogna t-il d'une voix roque.

Newt rit un instant avant d'être interrompu par une bouche impétueuse. Il était sur un petit nuage où seul le plaisir existait. Chaque baisers d'Alby avaient le don de lui faire tout oublier, jusqu'à son propre nom. Sans compter les mains sur son torse qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Tellement prit dans son plaisir, il n'entendit pas immédiatement le fracas de la porte contre le mûr.

\- Newt, il faut que je te parle de...

La voix qui venait d'intervenir, mourut aussi vite qu'elle fut apparut. S'arrêtant dans ses mouvements, le blond jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la pièce et découvrit Thomas les joues rouges et dont les yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Ce dernier revenant soudainement à la vie, partit en trombe de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Un grognement au dessus lui, attira son attention sur Alby qui dévisageait encore l'endroit où se trouvait quelque instant plus tôt leur nouvelle recrue.

\- Je vais lui fracasser la tête à ce morveux, fit t-il en colère tentant de se relever pour courir après le châtain.

Mais Newt ne lui laissa pas le temps en s'accrochant le plus possible à son cou, pour le maintenir contre lui.

\- Laisses le. Reprenons plutôt où on s'était arrêté, susurra le blond d'une voix suave.

Cela eut le mérite de ramener toute l'attention d'Alby vers lui et il reprit avidement ses lèvres ainsi que ses caresses.

* * *

Une fois en dehors de la ferme, Thomas ne marcha pas très droit, toujours perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. N'étant pas vraiment certain d'avoir bien vu ce qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux. Il avait besoin d'en parler, tout de suite, avant de devenir dingue. Au loin, il aperçu la silhouette de Minho assit sur un des bancs en train d'aiguiser la lame d'un de ses couteaux. Accourant à toute vitesse, il se posa près de lui. Le visage troublé du châtain attira l'attention de l'asiatique qui arrêta un instant le mouvement de ses mains sur l'arme.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, le bleu ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

\- Je... A l'instant... Voulais parler à Newt... En train de...

\- Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me racontes. Soit tu t'exprimes clairement ou alors tu vas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

Minho avait reprit son occupation, semblant être ennuyé par le charabia de son interlocuteur. Thomas prit alors une grande respiration, histoire de se remettre les idées en place avant de reprendre.

\- Je voulais parler à Newt à propos de quelque chose et un blocard m'a dit que je le trouverais sûrement dans la ferme.

A la mention du mot « ferme », l'asiatique s'arrêta une seconde avant de reprendre immédiatement avec un sourire en coin. Mais le châtain ne remarqua rien, trop prit dans le fil de ses explications.

\- Du coup, j'y suis allé en faisant le tour de toutes les pièces. Et quand je l'ai finalement trouvé...

Il se triturait les mains, ne sachant comment exprimer correctement la scène qui c'était déroulée devant ses yeux innocents. Malgré le détachement que pouvait exprimer son visage, Minho écoutait attentivement ce que le garçon lui disait.

\- Newt était dans le lit... Avec Alby... À moitié habillés !

C'est bon, il l'avait dit. Il n'attendait plus que la réaction du brun pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Celle ci ne se fit pas attendre mais ne fut pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Un éclat de rire à ses côtés le fit sursauter. Troublé, Thomas dévisagea son ami qui se pliait en deux de rire. Bien que perturbé par le fait que Minho avait la faculté de rigoler, ce qui en soit était vraiment étonnant, étant donné qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec un visage froid; mais aussi il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il avait ce genre de réaction après ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ris ? demanda t-il vexé. Tu ne me crois pas ?

Renfrogné, Thomas croisa les bras, attendant que son ami se calme. Ce que fit Minho au bout d'un moment, mais il garda tout de même un grand sourire.

\- Il fallait bien que tu l'apprennes un jour ou l'autre.

\- Apprendre quoi ?

\- Que Newt et Alby sont ensembles, ça me parait évident, railla Minho.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama le châtain incrédule.

\- Attends, même après avoir assisté à cette scène, tu n'es pas capable d'en venir à cette conclusion. Tu es vraiment lent à la détente, le bleu.

\- Mais attends, reprit Thomas ignorant volontairement la remarque sarcastique. Tu étais au courant ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde est au courant.

Thomas écarquilla les yeux surprit devant cette révélation.

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenu ?

Minho se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Du coup, est ce que Alby t'a frappé ? demanda l'asiatique l'air de rien.

\- Non, je suis partit immédiatement.

Le brun lui lança un regard étonné, comme si le fait d'avoir échappé à un coup d'Alby était un exploit.

\- Eh bien, le bleu, c'est ton jour de chance. Le dernier qui a eu le malheur de les interrompre c'est retrouvé avec un coup de pied au cul tellement puissant qu'il a volé dans les escaliers, ça l'a traumatisé.

Tournant sa tête si vite qu'il en eut mal au cou, le châtain le regarda horrifié. Il semblerait en effet, qu'il devrait plutôt s'estimer heureux d'avoir échappé à cela.

\- C'est pourquoi personne ne rentre dans la ferme pendant l'heure du dîner.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi on m'a dit que je pouvais trouver Newt là bas ?

\- On t'a sûrement joué un sale tour, le bleu.

Thomas se promit que si il retrouvait le garçon qui lui avait indiqué la bâtisse du doigt avec un grand sourire, il lui ferait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure. Enfin, pour le moment, il espérait juste qu'Alby ne vienne pas se venger plus tard pour ce petit accident.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


End file.
